ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Gimmick(series)
__TOC__ The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make any form of profit from Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Plot From generation to generation the Gimmick Lords ruled over the Gimikals of planet M7G and used the power of gimmicks, but now, the Gimikals revolt against their leader and wish to use their power in a conquest to take over the entire universe, starting with Earth! The 10th Gimmick Lord must travel to Earth and defeat his own people so that the humans on Earth can live peaceful lives, while something else goes on in the shadows... Characters Ultras *Ultraman Gimmick: The tenth Gimmick Lord and the main protagonist. He is also known as 'Gi'n 'M'ann 'Mic'hael 'K'olbet. *Gimmick Ultraman: Another Ultra who feels that using the power of gimmicks to take over the universe is wrong. He joins Ultraman Gimmick in the fight against the Gimikal Rebels. His human form is Jim Imick. Villains *Ultraman Generik: General Generik of the Radical Gimmick Faction, he is the leader of the invading Gimikal Rebels. When disguised, he is called Geene Rick. *Ultraman Lennyars: One of General Generik's elite lackeys. He has the most forms and gimmicks of the Radical Gimmick Faction. He disguises as Asashi Yamato. *Radical Gimmikal Faction: An army from planet M7G that uses the power of gimmicks to invade the Earth. *Shiny Lord: A deranged super-being that believes all life other than himself, his people and Earthlings should be wiped out. He has enslaved or killed off over 50% of the universe and his next target is Earth. He has a human form which he calls "Lord B@d@$$". His objective for invading the Earth is to kill all things that are not human, and that includes the Gimikals temporarily residing there. *Shining Convoy: The Shiny Lord's personal army. They have unwavering belief and dedication to the Shiny Lord's plans and ideologies and devote themselves wholly. *Zen Savertron Empire: The Shiny Lord's elite soldiers and his freinds. They all share the same ideologies. *Shyokka's Great Leader: The leader of the terrorist organisation Shyokka. *Shyokka Grunts: The Shyokka leader's lackeys. Organisations *TOYS ('T'eam of 'O'rdinary 'Y'ellow 'S'hirts): A team of young university graduates who investigate the cases caused by the Gimikals and other mysterious causes. They all eventually become Ultraman Gimmick's hosts. **Yuuki Hikari: The cameraman of TOYS who records footage and takes photos. **Senshi Hikari: TOYS' leader. He's the one who started the initiative and is the most experienced of them all. **Ai Yasashi: Commentator and finance manager, she also updates their website whenever they have new findings. **Tamashi Kibou: The smartest member of TOYS. He's always trying to come up with new ways to investigate cases. *GiMMICK ('Gi'ant 'M'onster 'M'anhandling 'I'ndustry of 'C'ool 'K'illers): An attack and investigation team which takes down monsters and Gimikals. They're surprisingly effective, although they still do get in trouble. **Captain Taicho: One of GiMMICK's ground teams' captain. He has a personal connection with the members of TOYS. *Shyokka: A terrorist organisation planning to use the Gimikals' technology to rule the world. **Shyokka Gimmickroids: Shyokka soldiers, who like the Radical Gimikal Faction, abuse the power of gimmick. Episodes Arc 1: The Usurped Lord *Gimmick - Debut - Arc 2: The Shining Evil Arc 3: The Organisation Special *Super Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS Ultraman Kamen Rider Gimmick! (feat. Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger) Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Parodies Category:Ultraman Gimmick Series Category:Sentinel 72 Category:On Hiatus